


Can you hear me

by Minashi_thedemon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minashi_thedemon/pseuds/Minashi_thedemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a great singer who has stage fright, and the beautiful Asami tries to help her over come it. Here's the problem. Korra has a massive crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I'm really excited to write this and I cant wait to see some feedback! Enjoy!

“When I see your face, there’s not a thing that i would change. ‘Cause you're amazing...just the way you are. And when you smile...the whole world stops and stares for a while…yeah oh ‘cause you're amazing just the way you are…” a soft voice sung softly as the owner of the voice shuffled through their locker. It was the middle of their period, but being the idiot the were, forgot their math homework in their locker. Sighing Korra grabbed the stupid algebra worksheet she’d spent an hour working on, and just in time too. Her locker was suddenly slammed shut making her jolt back. “Aye what th-” Korra yelled, but stopped short seeing exactly it was who’d slammed her locker shut. She stood there wide eyed as she looked into green emerald eyes. ASami Sato’s green emerald eyes. “Oh sorry i didnt mean to scare you...I called your name a few times, but you didnt listen so...I resorted to that.” Asami said with an apologetic smile at the end. Korra turned a light red and looked away quickly laughing nervously. “H-hah! No problem! Sorry I uh..space off a bit.” She explained trying to calm her cheeks.

 

Asami Sato was one of the most popular girls at their high school, Republic high. And gosh was she beautiful, pale smooth like skin, large green eyes, black silky hair, small waist, legs that looked like they could go on forever… “Uh..earth to Korra?” A voice said pulling her out of her thoughts. “S-Sorry!” Seriously, she really had to work on the spacing off thing. Asami laughed gently and shook her head, “It’s alright really.” she replied gently. Korra looked away a bit and then her eyes widened “how’d you know my name?” she asked looking at the other girl before her. Korra never really made a point on getting to know anyone, thought that people were just a way to get hurt. Sure she’d had friends before, but they were the reason why she created the new rule on getting close to people. So Korra being under the radar led to this question, how did one of the most popular people in the school, know a under ranker like Korra’s name? 

 

Asami shrugged and smiled “I’ve seen you around a bit.” Seen her around? What did that mean? “Well anyways, I heard you singing and well I thought that...I thought it was really beautiful. You should try out for the talent show.” She said with a bright smile she always had on. Korra's heart jumped up into her throat and her cheeks once more turned a bright red. “I...uh...I-I’ve gotta get to class!” She said and scurried off to her math class leaving the girl behind to stare at her as she ran. After getting into class successfully and turning in her homework, she sat at her desk staring down at the blanked lined paper that lay on the desk. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she blush when Asami said that she like her singing? Was she...surely she wasn't...but what if… Shaking her head furiously she closed her eyes and pushed away all thoughts about why she reacted that way. No. She could not have a crush on Asami Sato.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of Korra’s classes flew by in no time, and she soon found herself sitting out by the old tree in the almost empty grass. Sighing to herself she pulled her lunch out of her backpack and was relieved to see that it hadn't been too badly smashed from being in there all day. She was so focused on trying to get her sprite open, she hadn't even noticed that someone had taken their place right next to her. “Need some help?” a soft voice said scaring the crap out of the oblivious girl. “Uh...why are you here?” Korra replied right after, cursing herself for doing so. “W-wait! Not like in a mean way or anything! Just uh...yes please.” and with that she handed the drink over to the emerald eyed girl, while hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. 

 

Asami laughed gently at the girls flusterness. "Well, I saw you sitting alone and thought you might want some company.” yup, that was Asami Sato in one sentence. Always looking out for people, always having that beautiful smile on her lips that probably the whole school body has thought abou- wait! Bad thoughts! No korra! A slight crunch and a sizzle thankfully pulled her out of her trance and she looked to see that ASami had opened the can for her and was now handing it back. “Oh well um...thanks.” Korra replied, taking a sip afterwards. “It’s not a problem.” The lighter of them said and ran a hand through her long black hair. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and Korra was going to tell the other that she could leave if she wanted to, but was beat to speaking. “You know, I was serious about what I said earlier. Your voice really is amazing, and I think you’d be really good in the talent show.” Asami said with one of her sincere smiles making Korra blush. “Thanks but...I-I’m...I get nervous on stage..” she explained embarrassedly. 

 

Asami held her chin and looked as if she was thinking about something. “I’ve got it. How about I help you overcome your fear, and in return you try out?” She suggested, her eyes sparkling while she did. Korra gulped and fiddled with her soda while looking up at the sky. She could say no thanks and go back to being a nobody that walked the halls, with their head low. Or she could get over her fear, and spend time with Asami. Maybe they could even become...friends. Yeah friends. She took in a large breath and slowly let it out before looking the beautiful girl in the eyes. “I’ll do it.”


	2. Step Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI I'M BACK FOR NOW AT LEAST! FINALS ARE COMING UP SO IDK HOW THAT'S GOING TO WORK OUT, BUT PLS ENJOY!

On shaky legs she made her way to the center of the stage being looked at by hundreds of eyes. Gulping she took the microphone out the stand, causing it to make a loud high pitched sound, making everyone cringe. With sweat beading down the side her her head the music started, except it was a song she’d never even heard. Thirty seconds in people knew that the intro was over and that she should be singing, but just sat there and watched the poor girl shake in her sneakers on the stage. Cough “loser” cough. Giggles. Yells from teachers to hush. More rude remarks, getting louder and louder by the second. her biggest fears all in the same room. The biggest staring her right in the eyes while giggling and whispering something to a boy named Mako making him laugh too. “W-wait...not you..” she whispered feeling as if her heart had just been ripped out and was being clenched. Yells to get off the stage were almost just as loud as her heart. Almost. “N-not…you…” her heart was gripped tighter in the invisible hold. She held her hand out to the girl tears in her eyes as she did. “Please help me..”she whispered desperately, the grip too strong. “Asami…” she got out before her heart was clenched to dust.

Gasping she jolted awake, panting at the horrible memory of her dream. What the hell? Why did this keep happening? Why? Slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them, glancing over at the clock. 4:26 the green numbers read making Korra groan and stare blankly at the numbers. Green...they were almost like Asami’s eyes now that she thought about it. Not that she should have. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she got up, shuffling over to her bathroom. There was no way in hell she was going back to sleep, so might as well get started with the day. Closing the door to the small room, she looked at herself in the mirror for a while, which really she never did. She looked at her tan skin, her blue eyes with bags under them from loss of sleep from the last few days, her hair. She wanted to change it. Change herself. “Alright...let’s do this…”she said to herself while getting out her scissors she stashed in the bottom drawer. Taking a deep breath she began cutting her hair so it was about shoulder length. After finishing the last snip, she looked at herself again and smiled slightly.

While it was no barber shop work, she quite liked how the ends had a choppy texture to them. After admiring her handiwork enough she got in the shower and came out a few minutes later, about to throw on some random shirt and jeans, but stopped herself just in time. She’d be seeing Asami from now on, so she had to step up her game. After debating with herself for ten minutes she finally decided on a light grey shirt with her light blue jacket, along with her black skinny jeans. With a smile on her face she made her way into the kitchen passing by a not e that was taped to the wall. Without looking at it, she already knew what it would read, so she yanked it off the wall and threw it away with the other ones. As it fell she caught a glimpse of when they’d be back, and like always it read that they weren't sure. Her parents worked in the same business, she just wasn't sure what kind it was.

Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if they worked for the government or somthing. That actually would make a lot of sense, since every time they did come come and she would ask them what they were out doing all they would reply with is ‘it’s complicated’ and leave it at that. Long story short, Korra had the whole place most of the time since her folks were out being secret agents. Laughing at her own imagination she switched the television on while getting out eggs and bread for her breakfast. “We have some exciting breaking news for everyone! Zhu li do the thing!” the newscaster Varrick called out to his assistant. And with that order the screen switched to a picture of a nice looking car.

“Now what we have here is a Satomobile created by none other than the famous Sato’s! Now I have Mr.Sato in the room with me right now. Mr.Sato this is a huge development isn't it? These few years have been hard on you I’ve been told.” Varrick said, showing him and the creator in the news casting station. “Please Varrick. Hiroshi is just fine. Yes this is a big break. But it isn’t just for me, it’s for me and my daughter Asami. Losing her mother a few years ago was devastating to the both of us but...I feel as if we got closer in that time. I couldn’t have created this without my daughters help and encouragement.” Hiroshi said with a smile that looked just like Asami’s.

Korra muted the television and sighed, her breakfast plate in hand. Asami really was amazing. Brains and beauty. Eating her breakfast, with a clouded mind, she soon left home and began the 15 minute walk to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Avoiding the beautiful Asami Sato proved to be quite hard, considering that Korra had most of her classes with the girl. She could only shortly escape her in math. She had Algebra 1, and Asami took Algebra 2. Beauty and brains, the whole package. But seeing as Math wasn’t one of her specialties, it would have been nice to have someone she actually knew in the class with her. Sighing in exasperation the blue eyed girl shut her locker, turning the lock a few times to throw off any intruders who might want to steal her books. Hey, some kids forgot theirs at home and teachers would be brutal to them about it, so they were willing to do anything to stay out of that predicament. Well anything but actually remember to bring the stupid thing. 

“Long day?” someone asked, throwing the girl out of her thoughts. 

When she looked to see who had spoken she was surprised to meet green eyes. Green eyes that weren’t Asami’s. Instead they belonged to Mako’s brother Bolin. Bolin was on the basketball team with his brother, and that was probably the only reason why she recognized him. Korra loved basketball and when she felt like it, would sneak into some of the school’s games and watch from the far corner, making sure that she was away from all human eyes. Bolin was a pretty good player, although he passed the ball a little too much, and rarely took a shot, but to make up for it, he was really good with his defense, and could pack and steal the ball from just about anyone. While Mako was more of an offense player, taking shots whenever he could, but would make them most of the time. When they worked together they were amazing. 

Korra gave an awkward smile and scratched her cheek in nervousness. “Yeah you could say that. Did you uh, need something?” she asked, now starting to wonder why a nice popular boy would randomly come up to her. Although she shouldn’t be surprised considering that the same thing happened yesterday. 

“No not really. just wanted to say hi and get acquainted with you is all.” He replied with a shake of his head and flashed a pearly white smile. 

Bolin was pretty tall, and had broad wide shoulders. His hair reminded Korra somewhat of Superman’s, especially with his little curl thingy at the front. He looked like the kind of guy that would want to be your best friend, and from what she’d heard, and collected from this little encounter, he seemed pretty friendly. 

“Oh well. I’m Korra it’s nice to officially be acquainted with you.” she said copying his word play and holding out her hand. 

Bolin laughed and it was enough to make her smile just a little more. She took note on this and made sure to remember that his personality seemed to lighten others. 

“Same to you Korra.” he chuckled and shook her hand with his larger one. “Could I escort you to lunch? I’ve got a few questions for you if you don’t mind.” he said after he’d released her hand from his gentle yet firm grip. 

“Yeah sure. What about?” she questioned and followed beside him as he began the walk to the cafeteria. What could someone who’d never even met her before possibly want to know about? Well that’s what she was going to find out. 

“Weellll. I couldn’t help but notice Asami missing from our table at lunch the other day and as the good friend I am, began to look for her. And when I finally found her, I was surprised to see that she was with you. Well shocked ya know?” He said earning a nod from the girl although she didn’t ‘know’. “And it takes a lot to interest Asami, I mean she’s a great person and really nice, but it’s because she’s a great person that she likes- more like needs to have interesting people around her. Not just your average person.” he said and then led her to her special tree spot sitting down. She followed his actions and continued to listen to him speak, crossing her legs to get comfortable. “Mako has his silent and mysterious vibe that keeps her interested, and I’ve got my fun jokes and light personality, well at least that’s how Mako described me, but what I’m getting at is- I wanna know what makes you special.” He finished with a smile. 

Korra was trying to process all that he had told her. Now that she thought about it, Asami did have friends, but she had closer ones than those, who all seemed to have a trait, or something about them that was interesting. Mako was mysterious, Bolin genuinely kind-hearted, and Korra was...just Korra. Why was Asami so interested with her? It just didn’t make sense. Her being intrigued with Korra just went against everything Bolin had said, and she had realized was true. Staring down at the palms of her hands, she frowned slightly, unable to look at him suddenly.

“I’m not sure really. Maybe I’m just a fluke...I’m not all that special really. Who knows, maybe she was just evaluating me.” She said bitterly. 

Her eyes widened as she suddenly became aware of what she had just admitted. She wasn't normally this open with anyone. Not even her parents. It was usually just her and her journal of thoughts. When she looked at Bolin she wasn’t sure if she had been expecting anger from him for basically insulting his friend, or pity because of how true she was. But when she looked into his eyes she found neither, but instead...happiness? Did he think this was funny or something? When her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he began to laugh softly? What was so darn funny? She wanted to know now. 

“S-sorry it’s just that...haha oh gosh no wonder why Asami wanted to befriend you!” He said with another hearty laugh and then went into a laughing fit, falling into the grass on his side and clutching his stomach. Korra was about to label him as insane when she heard a soft giggle emit from her right.

“What’s got him so worked up?” Asami asked as she looked at her friend still laughing on the floor, trying to regain his composure, only to laugh more. Korra shrugged her shoulders, pulling out her caprisun and poking a hole in the top, tossing the straw back inside her backpack. Straws were dangerous. 

“Beats me…” she mumbled and took a sip, glancing over as Asami took a seat next to her. 

Bolin finally got himself together and got up off the ground dusting the grass and dirt off him and then looked at the two girls. “She’s a keeper. Talk to ya later guys.” he said and smiled widely before walking off without another word. 

Asami seemed to have understood what he meant because she was smiling softly down at her hands. Korra raised a brow in suspicion and was replied with only a soft laugh. 

“Bo can be a handful sometimes but he means good I swear.” the green eyed girl said positively and then leaned down on the grass, her hair spilling out in different directions. 

The wind blew around them both and the leaves in the tree from above rustled softly, causing a peaceful scene. April could be pretty warm and cold, and that’s what she loved most about living near the Ocean. You could get that ocean breeze, or sunny springs. Asami looked so serene with her eyes closed and her hair blowing slightly thanks to the wind. Korra could look at her like that all day. But of course she couldn't because Asami just opened her eyes and caught Korra totally watching her. Wanting to avoid any questions as to why she was staring longingly at the beautiful girls face she decided to ask something first. 

“So what was Bolin talking about then huh? About me being a keeper…” she asked, trailing off at the end a bit. 

Asami stared at the girl and then smirked slightly. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” she replied teasingly.

Korra nodded a little. 

“Too bad.” 

“What why not?”

“Cuz I said so.”

“Asami please?”

“....maybe if you gave me your juice I might say yes. Might.”

“Come on Asami really?”

“Fine then I guess you don't wanna kn-”

“Okay!Okay! Here!” Korra said giving her the pouch of juice. She couldn’t believe she traded it away to get to know some secret. It was Wild Cherry flavored. Wild. Cherry. Never would she be so desperate again. “Just let me find the straw...it’s somewhere in here…” she mumbled out and glanced up to find Asami sipping away at the amazing sugar filled drink. 

“Asami you can’t drink it yet!” she exclaimed.

“Huh? And why not?” the girl questioned, ready to take another sip.

“Well because! Because...you know…” she said hoping she would catch on. Sadly she didnt. 

“I know what?” Asami asked oblivious to the problem. 

Korra mumbled something, barely audible, and Asami asked her to repeat her words. With much trouble and blushing Korra finally looked at her and pointed to her lips. 

“B-because it’s an indirect kiss…” she stammered. She expected for Asami to ‘ooohhh’ in realization, or maybe even turn a light red herself, but her expectations were way off. Asami simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking. 

Once her perfect lipsticked lips pulled away she smiled a little. “It’s too much of a hassle to put in a straw. Plus it doesn’t matter since we're both girls.” She said nonchalantly.

Although Korra didn’t think she meant for her last reason to hurt, or offend, it secretly did. It doesn’t matter? Now Korra was sure that Asami would never be into her. ‘Gosh Korra she has a boyfriend for crying out loud, do you need anymore reasons why you shouldn’t be crushing on her? Even if she was single or did like girls, she definitely wouldnt go out with someone like you. Well maybe she would, out of pity though, and then she’d politely break it off, claiming that you didn’t do anything wrong, but that it was her own fault, or she needed to focus on her studies and excuses like that.’ she thought to herself. 

“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami questioned, sitting up with a little grass in her hair. Guess Asami couldn’t always be perfect. “Why are you crying?” she asked her face filled with worry. 

Korra’s eyes widened and she reached up to touch her cheek to feel that it was wet. Quickly she rubbed her eyes and let out a laugh, which only caused her to cry more. “A-allergies.” she lied. Why was she crying? Was it because of the realization that she never had a chance with the girl in front of her? 

“Korra please...I know your lying. You weren’t like this the other day when we were out here. Now what’s going on?” she questioned once more, laying her hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

Darn Asami and her good detective skills. She jerked away from her touch and stood up. She didn’t want her pity, it was her fault she was like this, she’d only make it worse. “I-I’m sorry I have to go...” she choked out. Why was she apologizing? Yell at Asami for making you like this! Scream! It’s her fault! Not yours! That’s what she kept telling herself at least. 

But even as she fled, deep down she knew, that she only had herself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter, and I would really appreciate if you wrote some comments on how I can make this story better! Thank you for your time : )


End file.
